


Coming Out

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [41]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Tup has something to tell Fives and Echo.





	Coming Out

Fives and Echo have both noticed it - lingering glances at the skirts and dresses they pass in the store, tabs left open by accident when Tup lets them borrow his laptop, new jewelry more delicate than anything they’d bought him before - but they’ve agreed not to say anything about it.  Something’s changing, but they aren’t going to push for an explanation. They trust Tup to come to them when, or  _ if _ , he’s ready.

Neither of them really expected Tup casually asking, “Does this look good?” as he walks into the living room in a white, lacy sundress that fits  _ beautifully _ , making his long legs look even longer, emphasizing the slight curve of his waist, and making his skin glow.  His cheeks are flushed, and he only looks a little nervous, biting his lip with a shy smile. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Fives blurts out, then flushes as Echo shoots him a look, “I mean,  _ yes _ , fuck, you look amazing.”  Tup absolutely  _ beams _ at that, doing a pirouette that makes the skirt flare out.  

“It looks beautiful.”  Echo stands up, going to rest his hands at Tup’s waist to kiss him.

“It’s not-”  Tup clears his throat.  “It’s not weird for you, is it?”

Fives joins them, kissing his cheek as he presses against Tup’s back, hugging him and Echo both.  “Not at all. You like it?”

Tup nods with another bright smile - gods, Fives loves his smiles, they light up his eyes and make them look like stars - “I really do.  It just feels good. I don’t- I haven’t really felt like  _ just a guy _ for a while, and… I wanted to start showing that.”

Echo nods along with him.  “You’ve got our support, okay?  Anything you need, we’re here for you.”   He cups Tup’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along his sharp cheekbone.  “We love you - every part of you - and that isn’t going to change.”

Fives grins and kisses the back of Tup’s neck.  “I’m with Ey’ika. If this is what makes you comfortable, you’ve got our support, whatever that means.  We really love you, Tup.”

Tup’s eyes shine, and he squirms a little until he can hug them both, kissing their cheeks.  “I love you too.”


End file.
